


Splinters, Bandages, Cheekbones

by Rii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rii/pseuds/Rii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how badly Juugo broke Kimimaro's bones, it was always Kimimaro who worried about him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters, Bandages, Cheekbones

"I'm sorry," Juugo said, again, sniffling. There was a raw patch on his cheek and it would probably blossom into a spray of bruises and scabs in the morning. 

Kimimaro dabbed at it with a handkerchief, for lack of a better comfort.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said. "Come on, now, I think I ended up hurting you more this time."

His left arm was bent off into an unspeakable angle but he would deal with it later.

"Th-there's something stickin' out your..." Sniff. Juugo had snot running down his face.

Oh.

A compound fracture. Tibia. Kimimaro was sitting down, so he hadn't really noticed.

What was most important was getting Juugo to calm down, and that had been done.

"It's okay, Juugo, I'm fine," Kimimaro said. He gave a smile in the dark and kept his hand on Juugo's cheek just a little longer. Keeping his eyes off the injury of no consequence. He really needed to get some water, some bandages. At least that. "Where else does it hurt?"

Juugo didn't answer. He sniffed, shuddered. His hands were crossed over his chest, fists tightly clenched, as if they were fighting to hold the other back.

He was looking at Kimimaro's leg again.

Kimimaro sighed.

"Juugo, close your eyes and cover your ears."

Juugo did so.

Snap. Snap.

He had to get it done eventually, if he wanted to leave and get some first aid, some new clothes.

Kimimaro put his hands on Juugo's hands and gently slid them down.

"I'm all better, Juugo. See?"

He waved his left arm, bent his right leg. 

Healed.

Juugo sniffed again and smiled uneasily.

"Y-you sure? I mean, I hurt you awful bad... Kimimaro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Kimimaro held his big hands very gently.

"I'm going to get us some bandages. I'll be right back," he said.

There were guards outside and Kimimaro rapped on the door just the right amount of times to be asked to let out.

Juugo held onto his ruined pant leg, not getting up off the ground.

"Just don't... don't forget bandages for yourself, okay?" he said. "You got hurt too."

He sniffed, and the raw wound on his cheek shone in the half-light.

"I won't."

And though Kimimaro didn't need them, he didn't.

  



End file.
